Notes from Down the Rabbit Hole
by missnikkinote
Summary: A collection of short one-shots, drabbles, vignettes, etc. Any little Scorpion fics I write that aren't enough to be their own story.
1. Alprazolam Nap

_You have got to be kidding me_, Toby thought to himself as he awoke to the sound of a headboard banging against the wall coming from the apartment next to his. From what Toby could tell his neighbours loved morning sex. That, their not-so-sturdy furniture, and the extremely thin walls had forced him to get used to being woken up in the early hours of the morning by two people who always seemed to be having a better morning than he.

But this was the first time he was hearing them go at it in the middle of the afternoon. Those damn lucky bastards. _Not important_, he thought to himself. He had a date to get ready for. This was it. It was finally happening. He'd known it was just a matter of time but now that it was here he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. And had he ever been this nervous before in his life? That alprazolam should've kicked in by now and eased his nerves some.

Heading for the shower he saw his phone flashing on the counter, indicating a missed call or message. Three missed calls and a dozen texts from Happy. His heart started to beat a little faster with worry. _Had something happened? Was she okay? _His heart dropped out of his chest when he finally noticed the date and time on his phone. _No. He couldn't have. No way. _His heart was racing a mile a minute now and his breaths were quick and shallow. He had slept through their date. He'd stood up the woman he loved. He felt like he was going to be sick.

He stood there frozen for a few moments not sure what to do. Call her and apologize? Apologies wouldn't work. He'd ruined it. She'd be pissed and she'd have every right to be. _How could he have let this happen? _Things were finally starting go his way. And he'd managed to screw it up again just like he always did. But no, this time was different. She was different. He wasn't just going to accept this failure. He'd do whatever he had to in order to make this right. He was not giving up.

Grabbing his laptop he searched, _singing telegrams, LA_.


	2. Good Morning

Paige shielded her eyes from the bright sun streaming in from the windows as she woke up, surprised to find herself in a bed. Last she remembered it was just past midnight and she was in the garage writing up case reports. As she sat up she realized she was upstairs in Walter's loft and there was a cup of coffee waiting for her on the nightstand. Grabbing the coffee she headed for the stairs, smiling at the scent of cinnamon that was coming from her drink.

She arrived downstairs to find all four geniuses already up and working away at their individual side projects.

"Good morning everyone," she said to the group, receiving only half-hearted responses from the geniuses who were clearly too absorbed in their work for simple pleasantries.

"Ah, you're up," Walter said with a smile as she approached him. "I sent the case reports you finished last night to Homeland so we should be back in their good graces."

"Yeah, I was so tired I guess I forgot to send them, so thanks." Then, thinking back on what she remembered from last night she added, "I was so tired I could have sworn I fell asleep at my desk."

This got a nervous laugh out of Walter. "Yeah, you did. But sleeping bent over like that isn't really good for your back. It's really important to sleep on a proper mattress so-"

"Well that is awfully considerate of you, Walter," Toby chimed in, coming up behind Paige. "Taking the couch just to avoid the risk of bad posture for Paige."

"You carried me upstairs? Walter, you shouldn't have. I could have taken the couch," Paige said, a big smile on her face.

"It's not a big deal. I figured you'd be more comfortable on the bed," Walter said. Then, catching Toby's knowing gaze he quickly added, "Plus you snore and we need to be able to concentrate down here."

At this Happy laughed from the other side of the garage and Sylvester shook his head and sighed. But the smile didn't leave Paige's face.

"Well whatever the reason, thank you," she said. And she leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before heading to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

Dumbfounded Walter just stared after her as his hand went to his face where he was sure her lips had just seared their imprint into his cheek. A good morning indeed.


End file.
